Missing You
by BonesnCastleFREAK
Summary: Laura's missing Ross, but he's stuck somewhere touring for his new movie. Will he be in time to see her on Christmas Day? A future Raura fic.


**Yo! Wow, so it has been ages since writing something. Huh… Anyway, this little one shot is just in time for Christmas. **

**Laura's missing Ross, but he's stuck somewhere touring for his new movie. Will he be in time to see her on Christmas Day? A future Raura fic.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Laura, or Ross, or Christmas, or Austin&Ally, R5, It's a Wonderful Life or anything which may seem familiar. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"And remember, every time a bell rings, and angel gets its wings." The TV echoed the last few lines of _It's a Wonderful Life_ before fading into credits. Laura Marano yawned and swathed off the TV. She rolled off the couch and shuffled to her room, exhausted from her day of hard work. Boxes were still stacked around her new apartments, leftovers in the fridge from the house warming party she recently held a few weeks ago. Practically everyone attended, those who she has been friends with since her Austin and Ally days, to those she meets now through various projects. However, the one person she yearned to see was too busy to show up, touring the world to premiere his new movie.

Laura fell into bed, her ombre tresses hitting the pillow and effectively falling asleep. She woke the next morning, an fit was a sunny, breezy Christmas Day in Los Angeles. She was expected at her family house for Christmas lunch and quickly got dressed to arrive promptly at 11am.

Vanessa was already there with husband Pete, and baby Joshua Damiano, named after his two granddad. So were some cousins, and for some strange reason, the bubbly voice of Rydel Lynch echoed through the house. After greeting her parents, Vanessa, Pete and nephew Josh, she turned to find the every cheerful and smiley Rydel greeting her with a huge hug.

"Laura! You're here!"

"Oh my god, Delly! What are you doing here?" Laura greeted just as exuberantly.

"Merry Christmas to you too. Your mum knew we weren't having our Christmas get together till tomorrow, coz the rest of the family is coming down tonight, for once thank god. So Mum, Dad, me, Riker, Rocky, Ryland and even Ratliff are here today to celebrate with you!"

Laura smiled brightly, but was slightly disappointed at not hearing a particular name. She was startled by Ellington Ratliff, and Ryland coming up beside her.

"Hey Laura, Merry Christmas!" They both exclaimed. "Forgot how brilliant a cook your dad is."

Laura chuckled, "Yeah, one thing I miss most is probably the food Dad cooks. By the way, Ell, what are you doing here? Don't you have family stuff too?"

Ratliff scratched his head before glancing at Rydel subtly and turning back to answer Laura's question, something Laura did not miss. "Oh yeah, nothing, we're celebrating tonight."

Laura nodded, and the two guys walked away to meet Josh. She nudged Rydel, "So, what's going on with you and Ell?"

Rydel blushed, "Nothing! We're seriously just friends, but yeah… I mean nothing's going on!"

Laura just slyly smirked, "Sure, whatever you say."

Rydel just blushed, but suddenly turned serious. "I'm sorry he's not here Laura. He's flying in tomorrow. I know you were excited to see him today."

Laura simply shrugged, "That's okay, I don't mind. He's busy. I understand."

* * *

Lunch went off without a hitch, with Stormie greeting her with a loving hug and the other Lynch members enthusiastically copying their mum. By the time she arrived home, she was way too tired to do anything but brush her teeth and fall into bed.

Just as she was drifting off, an impatient knock sounded at the door. With a huff, she got up, and opened the door, ready to rip a new one into whoever was one the other side, when she was mets with a bunch of flowers and mop of blonde hair on top. The person she was hoping to see for the past few weeks was at her front door.

"Ross?!" Laura yelled, shocked. "Aren't you supposed to be flying in tomorrow?"

"Hey Laur, and yup… but I wanted to come see you on Christmas Day." He sheepishly replied, his face peeking up from bending the huge flower he held. "Merry Christmas, these are for you." He held out the flowers and Laura took them with a smile and blush.

"Merry Christmas Ross, thanks. Come on in."

Ross entered the apartment, and took it in. The furnishing and decorations were extremely classy, extremely Laura. "I love your place Laur, I'm sorry I couldn't make the housewarming." Ross had an apologetic look. He turned back to find Laura staring at him with a wistful look, flowers already in a vase.

"What?"

"I just, I just missed you a lot." Laura ran up towards him, and jumped in his arms, and wrapped her arms around him. Ross caught her neatly, and his arms found hers easily, years of experience of hugging allowed them to find comfort. Ross inhaled her scent.

"What, what are you doing here?"

Ross mumbled something into her hair. Laura pulled away to look him in the eye. Ross replied, "I, I missed you a lot too. I needed to see you on Christmas. I needed to - I needed to…" his voice trailed off, not willing to finish his sentence.

Laura seemed to understand, being best friends with one of the most cryptic people on Earth would do that to you. "I thought you guys were dating, so we had to wait…" Laura was referring to his co star.

"No, that was because we had to. It was a publicity stunt. I don't want to wait, I'm going crazy without you Laur, I just want to be with you, I want to wake up with you next to me. I love you Laur." Ross confessed.

Laura stared at him for a long while. "I, I love you too. A lot. I missed you so much."

With that said, Ross pressed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss, tongues battings for dominance, Laura still wrapped in his arms.

Breathless, they reluctantly pulled apart, but Ross quickly captured her lips once more in a gently kiss. They rested their foreheads against each other. "So does this mean…?

Laura smiled, "Yeah, it does."

* * *

**OKAY! I'm finished :) Hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks so much for reading :D **

**Review please! Thanks so much! **

**Genie**


End file.
